Sangheili
The SangheiliHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 - "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race". (Latin Macto cognatusBestiarum, meaning "I honor my father's blood") are a reptilian-like alien race of fierce, proud, strong, intelligent warriors and skilled combat tacticians. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to Humans as ElitesThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide, due to their adeptness and skill in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Brutes, which finally became open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War. Originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant, they later led the Covenant breakaway faction known as the Covenant Separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies, due to the fact that the Prophets had ordered the genocide of the entire Sangheili race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of the "Demon". It was the Sangheili who were ultimately held responsible for the Prophet of Regret's death, and were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the Prophets. The Prophets sought to achieve this through the use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Brutes. The aftermath of the Great Schism formed the bedrock of the Covenant's ultimate collapse. __TOC__ History Development of Civilization and the Covenant The Sangheili home world, Sanghelios, had at one point been visited by or had been in contact with the Forerunners. They revered the objects these "Gods" had left, and considered tampering with them a heresy beyond any other. In 938 B.C.E. they encountered the San 'Shyuum (who would later be known as "Prophets" by Humans), a race who also worshipped the Forerunners as Gods, but had utilized Forerunner technology for their own needs, believing the technology had been left behind by the Gods as gifts for their children. This sparked a war between the two races over how to treat the relics. Even though the Sangheili had a large numerical advantage and much stronger ships and soldiers in general, they suffered extreme casualties under the sheer power of the Prophets' Dreadnought, a surviving Keyship, and by 876 B.C.E. even the most devout had to admit their survival depended on the reconstitution of their own Forerunner technology. This, of course, led both sides to an agreement that ended with the decommissioning of the Forerunner Dreadnought and a shaky alliance that eventually expanded into the Covenant. The Prophets helped assuage the Sangheili by informing them of the Great Journey: By seeking out the Holy Rings scattered throughout the galaxy and utilizing them, a Great Journey would begin. This Great Journey would transform believers into godlike beings, while providing salvation for their doomed existence of fighting with the Flood. The Sangheili then became the bodyguards of the physically less imposing Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Halos.Delta Halo - Prophet of Regret The Writ of Union was drawn up in 852 B.C.E. in order to codify the Covenant. Its first canto clearly outlines the nature of the Covenant from the perspective of the Prophets. Being one of the few races in the Covenant to achieve space-faring status without outside intervention, Sangheili interaction with the San 'Shyuum was initially strained due to memories of the recent war. However, the two sides later formed a prosperous relationship, eventually laying the foundation for the modern Covenant hegemony. During their membership in the Covenant, the Sangheili were simply put, technological and societal equals of the San 'Shyuum. However, for a significant period, they found themselves as the dominant military muscle for the entire Covenant structure - hardly surprising given the warlike, feudal nature of their homeworld, Sanghelios. What was surprising was the cyclical stability this feudal society was able to offer. Technological and medical advancement prospered, and the intelligent, aggressive Sangheili were peerless until they encountered the San 'Shyuum. With exchange of goods and ideas, the Sangheili adapted to and eventually embraced the Covenant religion, grafting its tenets to their own belief system. Human-Covenant War When the Prophets declared war on a previously unknown species called "Humans", the Sangheili followed their lead without question. After a period of time, however, even though the Prophets insisted that the Humans were "unclean beings" that must be eliminated from the galaxy, many seasoned Sangheili veterans began to question the refusal of the Prophets to even consider accepting the Humans into the Covenant. One Sangheili mentioned "even the smallest humans hurl themselves against our defenses with honor. If only the Unggoy were as committed." This shows that humans have earned grudging respect of the Sangheili. They claimed variously that Humans are "tenacious", that their technology is "limited, but...useful", that their battle techniques are "impressive", and that they are "excellent strategists".Conversations from the Universe They seem to believe that Humans, although physically weak, at least compared to themselves, are brave and even honorable. Certainly, most Sangheili believe that Humans should be offered admittance to the Covenant. Some even believe that the Humans are equal to them - a considerable step for a Sangheili, or any member of the Covenant to make. The Sangheili admired how willing and brave the Humans were when fighting to survive against outright extinction, they even respected to a certain degree those few soldiers who were willing to stay behind and cover their comrades from a Covenant attack. A few Sangheili even had some degree of disrespect for the Prophets before the Great Schism (e.g. Zhar). The Great Schism During the events of Halo 2, the political shift caused by both the Prophet of Truth and Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, started a slippery slope that ended in the dissolution of the Covenant between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum. Originally, the Jiralhanae ("Brutes" to Humans) were viewed as savagely aggressive and extremely goal-oriented, which the Sangheili viewed as a serious threat should the Brutes ever begin to desire political power. This fear became reality when the Honor Guards of the Prophets, originally an all-Sangheili class, was transformed into a duty of the Brutes. This was directly caused by the death of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117, the Human "Demon" known as the Master Chief, despite Regret's protection from his personal squad of Sangheili Honor Guardsman. Soon the Brutes found themselves in new positions of power, such as Field Masters, Ship Masters, and veritable replacements for the Sangheili. At the same time, during the Battle of Installation 05, Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee (both of which soon dropped the 'ee' suffix from their name to signify their abandonment of the Covenant) discovered the truth of the Halo rings from the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark and the deceit of the San 'Shyuum. These events led the entire Sangheili species to secede from the Covenant, forming the Covenant Separatists. They were aided by a few of the member-races within the Covenant, such as many Unggoy and most Mgalekgolo, even though both soon either split or were killed. The secession included a movement to destroy the treacherous Brutes and Prophets, and the destruction of the Flood at all costs, eventually resulting in the Sangheili's alliance with the Humans, persuaded by the Arbiter's counsel. It is known that this civil war stretched from the Human homeworld, Earth, all the way back to Sanghelios as the Sangheili attempted to wrest their share of the hegemony away from their new-found enemies. The Jiralhanae stepped in to fill the military void in ever increasing numbers, sensing the vacuum and opportunity left by the departure of the Sangheili. Fall of the Covenant Empire Finally, after the Battle of Earth, the Sangheili and Humans managed to stop and kill the Prophet of Truth, effectively dissolving the Covenant. However, the Sangheili and Humans were coerced to deal with a more massive threat; the Flood. Finally, the Arbiter and the Master Chief, after activating the newly constructed replacement Halo ring, effectively ended the Flood threat forever. After the Human-Covenant War in January 2553, there has been speculation of competition between the UNSC, and the Sangheili, when it came to examining Forerunner ruins and relics like the Artifact. However, by March 2553, the Sangheili and Humans remain friendly to one another as evidenced by the conversation between Thel 'Vadam and Lord Terrence Hood. All the Sangheili who fought in the Battle of Installation 00 agreed to depart Earth and return to their home planet, Sanghelios, to see if it is safe. Description Sangheili are at least 2.24 m tall including helmet and armor, have two fingers and two thumbs on each hand which are much larger than human fingers and thumbs (at least double the size), which make the Sangheili look ungainly when wielding small human weapons such as the pistol. They look vaguely like lizards or theropods, except for their jaws. When wearing armor, they take on a shark-like look because of the "fins" on the sides of their helmets. Their jaws are made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face, a more insect-like trait. The Sangheili are attributed for great strength and intelligence, and are praised for their bravery and honor. Sangheili warriors augment these natural abilities further through use of Energy Shields integrated into their armor. Depending upon rank and mission objective, they are commonly seen in battle with Plasma Rifles, Covenant Carbines, Needlers and sometimes, if they are higher ranked, Energy swords. Sangheili employ coffin-like Orbital Insertion Pods as well as Phantom and Spirit Dropships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Historically, Sangheili have followed the Covenant mentality of maintaining hatred towards Humanity, believing them to be an affront to their religion and a challenge towards the Great Journey. However there are signs that this stance is being slowly abandoned as seen in the tentative alliance between the two enemies, forming the core allied faction at the end of Halo 2 and during Halo 3. In Halo: Combat Evolved, upper ranks have a Forerunner symbol adorning their back. It is not known if the symbol varies from rank to rank. In Halo 3, Sangheili have Forerunner symbols on their arms and on the sides of their torso, even on multiplayer models. Anatomy and Physiology warrior with a Covenant Carbine.]] A Sangheili are muscular and at least a foot taller than a SPARTAN-II. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips. With few exceptions, these mandibles are consistently shown with six teeth each. Many sources also depict an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible''Halo Wars: Genesis'Halo Graphic Novel. Anywhere from 8-10 broader teeth have been observed mounted on the central jaw structure. Although some Sangheili in ''Halo: Combat Evolved have fused jaws, this is either a glitch or a coded error. In the Halo Legends short The Duel, the Sangheili Han, Fal 'Chavamee, and Roe, keep their mandibles closed, using only the front two joints of their lower mandibles to speak, giving them a more humanoid appearance. While it may not actually be canon to the Halo franchise, it is possible that the Sangheili don't usually use all four of their mandibles, except when breathing heavily; an example would be during combat situations, though this has yet to be confirmed. A Sangheili smell with the use of two nostrils, each a little in front and below the eye socket. Given their predatory nature, a Sangheili's sense of smell is likely very developed. Their hands are tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. This arrangement possibly allows them to run very quickly and jump large distances, compared to ordinary humans and other Covenant races.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 201 Their superior agility may also be attributed to their homeworld's higher gravity; the additional strength required to move normally in a high-gravity environment would likely cause them to be more powerful in lower gravity situations. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which contribute to their incredible strength. A Sangheili have at least two hearts Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx, which circulate indigo-colored blood through their veins; the coloration is most likely caused by bimetallic hemoglobin, possibly cobalt-iron, whereas the crimson-blooded Humans possess monometallic iron-based hemoglobin. Though there are many theories on the subject, the chemical formula(e) of Sangheili hemoglobin is still unknown. It is assumed that they breathe oxygen, as they can breathe the same atmosphere as Humans without any trouble, and their homeworld has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, similar to Earth's. Male Sangheili have grayish-brown skin, which in Halo 2 looks spotted or scaly, and the majority of Sangheili have either dark blue, black, or brown eyes, although there are a few exceptions. It has been theorized that the reason Sangheili seem to have dark, blue eyes is because they wear eye coverings (which provide their in-game HUD). This hypothesis comes largely from the Arbiter's appearance - when standing before the High Council in his armor, his eyes were dark, but after his armor was removed, his eyes became a much lighter brown -- and is also supported by the fact that in Halo: Combat Evolved, a Sangheili's eye color is always the same color as their armor. A Sangheili have laterally-positioned eyes with slit-shaped pupils, large irises, and horizontal eyelids, though these traits can only be seen in Halo 3 - Sangheili in Halo 2 have all black eyes with no pupils, except for the Arbiter, and in Halo: Combat Evolved they never blink. In the Halo Wars announcement trailer, the Sangheili are different on several points. They seem far more muscular, although this could be because they were wearing much thicker armor to withstand the cold weather. They also have claws, a previously unseen trait. These differences could be explained by the existence of several subspecies of Sangheili - similar to how Humans have several ethnic races. They also have a more animalistic growl in Halo Wars, though they could simply be expanding on the sounds they make in Halo: Combat Evolved. The Sangheili shown in Halo Wars (and especially Halo Wars: Genesis) also seem to have a completely different mouth structure to those in the Halo trilogy; upon close examination, Ripa 'Moramee, the Sangheili who held the title of Arbiter before Thel 'Vadam, has a mouth similar to that of a human, and his mandibles are protruding rather than being parallel to upper jaw. A better picture of this can be found in Halo Wars: Genesis. Intelligence from Halo 2 on Earth in the city of Old Mombasa.]] The Sangheili are extremely intelligent and always demonstrate this in combat. Sangheili are normally on the move when fighting, constantly running and ducking, strafing and dodging when firing at the enemy. When presented with an obstacle, such as a Warthog driving at them, they will leap out of the way, and if a vehicle stops, they will attempt to board it or disable it. They are also smart enough to utilize cover, ducking behind crates or other obstacles when their shields are drained until they recharge. It should be noted that not all Sangheili make use of cover because of their superior strength; these are the Sangheili who hold the ranks of either Zealot or Councilor. The Sangheili seem to employ complex strategy only if it either improves success in battle, or it allows them to inflict more casualties on their enemies. In ship-to-ship combat, despite having the advantage of long range weapons such as plasma torpedoes, the Sangheili prefer to maneuver in close in an attempt to board their opponent's vessel. These Sangheili charge their enemies with reckless aggression, regardless of any damage they sustain; only very seldom do they admit temporary defeat. They are quite capable of luring their enemies into traps by falling back into cover; as the enemy approaches, a Sangheili will spring from its position and land a massive melee hit on the unsuspecting opponent, and is especially even more dangerous if the hiding Sangheili is carrying an energy sword due to the weapon's lethal melee power. The Sangheili are excellent tacticians, renowned for their ferocity and decisive thinking. This is shown to be very true in space during ship-to-ship combat, even when horribly outnumbered; they can win the fight with only few losses. This shows them to have a greater degree of intelligence than Brutes. An example of this is the Battle above Installation 00, when Truth's fleet outnumbered Sangheili forces 3-to-1, yet the Sangheili prevailed with at least the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent surviving. R'tas Vadum comments on this by saying "Then it is an even fight." Culture s guard the Silent Cartographer's security control room on the level Silent Cartographer in Halo: Combat Evolved on Installation 04.]] The Sangheili consider most other species to be inferior to them, both culturally and in fighting skill. Although Sangheili are naturally very intelligent, their culture's long dependence on a military-industrial scheme has led to an emphasis on might over science. In some regards, the advent of the Covenant made this position easier-allowing the Sangheili to concentrate even more mono-manically on military endeavors, while Prophets took care of science and technology. Despite this, their adeptness at using and creating technology is evident. It is probable that they designed the Covenant Cruiser themselves. They demonstrated their superiority at space combat in the battle with the Brutes over The Ark. All warriors are skilled in hand-to-hand combat and are equal to a Spartan II in power armor. Promotion in the Covenant military is by merit; a Covenant soldier must succeed to advance among the ranks. Success is often measured in scalps. A Zealot, for example, has personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 Raised from childhood to be warriors, other societal roles are treated as secondary endeavors or even hobbies, and are not honored at all. Even the most humble Sangheili citizen is skilled in most weapons and hand-to-hand combat. One interesting example of this martial focus is that only aristocrats are allowed to wield swords and that sword-wielders are then no longer eligible for marriage; however, they may breed with any female they choose, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes. In many ways the Sangheili are much like Humans. They communicate, are loyal to their superiors and comrades, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Sangheili are killed. They fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, such as being stuck with a Plasma Grenade, they may roar with pain and fury, but they still charge towards the enemy in a doomed last minute attack. Sangheili honor also dictates that they always be the first ones into a battle, and to never allow themselves to be captured alive. The more honorable captured Sangheili typically commit suicide while in prison to retain some measure of honor; oftentimes when they are freed those who have not are executed anyway, as was the case with one of Thel Vadam's ancestors. Respect and Honor The Sangheili display respect and admiration for honorable fighters, whether they are allies of the Sangheili or not. It is not unusual for the Sangheili to have such an admiration for their adversaries. Sangheili respect and revere veterans and often follow their lead. Their history is rife with victorious combatants welcoming the defeated enemies' remaining forces into their own arm, provided of course that they fought with honor. During the Grunt Rebellion, the most tenacious of the Grunts who survived the conflict were admitted for the first time into previously all Sangheili forces, much to the Prophet's discontent. Halo: Contact Harvest Superstitions Despite their martial nature, the Sangheili have reservations to the spilling of one's own blood. This is an extension of the belief that the blood of a warrior is his essence (honor); thus, to spill one's blood is to lose one's honor. As a result, doctors in Sangheili culture are seen by some as the lowest in society because they "make (their) living slicing and causing another Sangheili to bleed without honor." Halo: The Cole Protocol This meant that the only 'honorable' way for a Sangheili to be injured or bled out is from combat with the enemy. This belief also makes visiting a doctor very shameful for some Sangheili. It is a belief among the Sangheili that a weapon is only drawn if it is to be used, because a drawn weapon "demands blood" Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 138. Government Sangheili government appears to be a feudal''Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 93 meritocracyHalo: The Cole Protocol, page 89, and is democratic in case of some elders different clans ruling different areas. The ruler of these areas, a Kaidon, is elected by a group of council elders that reside in that area. If a council elder believes that his vote was "ill advised" or "had second thoughts", it was considered a tradition for council elders to initiate some form of attack such as assassins against the Kaidon in order "to test the true merit of a ruler's martial abilities." The belief was that "a Kaidon who could not defend himself was not a true leader." Should the attack fail, the responsible elder will be executed immediately, and his family killed. However, punishment for this form of heresy was usually flexible. As such, if the elder did something honorable such as attack the Kaidon himself, or attempt to make a final stand against the Kaidon, then he would probably have managed to save his family from certain death, although they would still be banished. Family Family history and lineage are greatly valued, with each family having their own unique ''"Battle Poem" detailing the deeds and actions of its members during war times. These "epics" may have influenced the recitation of war poetry among the Mgalekgolo, due to their deep respect for Sangheili. It is theorized that mostly Sangheili males are sent into service as warriors and soldiers, as few female Sangheili have been seen to have served in the military. Whether sexual dimorphism exists in Sangheili or if there is a significant difference in gender roles is not known. Halo 3 players can choose to have female Sangheili characters, though the models for the genders are exactly the same, the option only changing the voice used in sound effects. However, given that this is multiplayer mode it must be seen as non-canon. The warriors form very close knitted relationships, referring to their comrades as "brothers" and remaining intensely loyal to them. This loyalty is shown in the custom of grieving after the death of a fallen comrade, a ritual which includes prayer for the dead warrior. Children In some clans, Sangheili children are raised in "common rooms" to ensure that all start on an equal footing and progress in rank by merit of their abilities. Members of some Sangheili clans rarely know their true fathers, and are usually raised by a maternal uncle instead. This may be a method of preventing status from being inherited in order to force children to make their own way in the world so they actively work for and earn advancement. Though, as some children's fathers were Swordsmen who were granted the right to reproduce with any number of female Sangheili they desire, the use of a maternal uncle as a father-like figure may have also been to allow children to be raised equally. Sangheili believe that copulation without regard for the bloodline is uncultured. A popular pastime for Sangheili children is to hunt small rat-like creatures that also live on their home world.Halo: The Flood, page 5 Naming The Sangheili have great value in their names, and are considered a privilege and an honor for only those proved worthy. The Sangheili generally consider Humans to be nameless (one notable exception being the Master Chief, who they exclusively refer to as "The Demon"), and resent that the Humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them (although they have been given many other names far more derogatory, such as squid-head, split lip, split face). The word "Elite" is often transposed as an English translation of their own name in-game footage and other media. The surname of each individual comes from their lineage. Thel 'Vadam, for example, would be from the Vadam lineage. Each lineage have its own state on Sanghelios, and each Sangheili from that state adopts the name of the lineage. Sangheili names are constructed from a series of parts, each of them with a specific or special meaning. The first name is a given name that is attained at birth, which persists until adulthood. As they come of age, they earned the right to carry a badge name. This name is made up of three parts: an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast" or "deadly," a crèche or family name, and the "-ee" suffix, an honorific indicating that the Sangheili is a military participant. Since the Great Schism all Sangheili in the rebellious faction have removed their name of the '-ee' suffix. Most Sangheili will have names with this kind of construction.Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets, page 48 It appears that additional titles may be given to those of very high rank, such as Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Since "Jar" is not a part of the standard Sangheili name, it may be assumed that it denotes Xytan's status as Imperial Admiral, although this has yet to be confirmed. There is no other reference, however, of other names with this sort of addition, other than the character in The Ghosts of Onyx, Voro 'Mantakree who was given the additional title Nar to denote his status as a Fleet Master. There are a few exceptions of some Sangheili who haven't had the "-ee" suffix like Kusovai, Zhar and Veer. The explanation is that different suffixes are awarded for different skills and positions.Halo Encyclopedia Homeworld Sanghelios is the homeworld of the Sangheili species with a population of 8.135 billion. Sanghelios is the fourth planet in a Triple Star System of stars Urs, Fied, and Joori. The planet has two Moons called Qikost and Suban. Many Forerunner artifacts exist on the planet, which are (or at least were) the topic of worship, as well as the cause of historical wars between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum before the formation of the Covenant. Sanghelios is divided into provinces, which in turn into states. Each state is owned by a lineage, and everyone born in that state adopts the lineage's name as a surname, whether they have the suffix 'ee' on the end or not. Each state is controlled by a Kaidon, and is advised by Elders. Rank Structure Sangheili are promoted based upon their skills, abilities, and the number of casualties they inflict upon their enemy. This is usually measured by scalps. A high-ranking Sangheili (a Zealot) may have personally slaughtered thousands of enemies throughout his military career. Other Ranks ;Arbiter In times of an extraordinary crisis, the High Council bestows the rank of the Arbiter on a single Sangheili. The most notable Arbiters are the ones of the Grunt Rebellion, The Taming of the Hunters, Ripa 'Moramee, and most notable of all, Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter who stopped the Covenant Heretics on the Gas Mine and then aiding the UNSC and Covenant Separatists in the Great Schism. The armor of the Arbiter is an ancient version of the current Sangheili harness, which has primitive Active Camouflage that only last for a variably short period of time. ;Kaidon Kaidons are leaders of particular States on Sanghelios, and the heads of their Lineages. They are advised by a council of Elders, and are selected by this council. They may also serve in the Covenant military, though Kaidon does not appear to be a military rank in itself. ;Oracle Master Oracle Masters are apparently advisers to the High Council and to the High Prophets, specializing in intelligence gathering and religious advise to high ranking Prophets and the Sangheilian Councilors. They seem to be few in number, as only one has ever been mentioned. Their name can be considered linked to the Monitor's of Installations, known to the Covenant as Oracles, perhaps metaphorically suggesting their level of intellect on par with that of an Oracle. Little beyond this limited information and speculation is known of the rank. ;Aristocrat The aristocrats are important members of Sangheili society, allowed to wield Energy Swords. They are unable to marry, but allowed to mate with any female, married or unmarried, to "pass on the genes of sword fighting and the nobility." ;Light of Sanghelios The Lights of Sanghelios, or Helios for short,Halo: Contact Harvest'' wear silver armor and used Energy Staves as weapons. Their only known appearance to date was in Halo: Contact Harvest, where Truth specifically chose them to protect him during his tenure as Minister of Fortitude. It is unknown whether these represent all Honor Guards, or whether they are just one sub-group of a larger organization. ;Ossoona Ossoona is a special rank of Sangheili that are meant to be spies and are not properly equipped for heavy combat, instead meant for information gathering on human weapons and military data, because "the Elites had an unfortunate tendency to destroy everything in their path, leaving very little for their analysts to analyse". One of the major items of information the Ossoonas were tasked with discovering was the location of Earth. It is a temporary rank only granted to those who have attained at least the rank of Major Domo, the reason being that a Minor's lack of experience could cause them to be very easily compromised (i.e. detected) or that they may abandon the mission outright in pursuit of personal glory. It is not given to Sangheili of higher rank because they are considered too valuable and would rather engage in combat. During the mission, the Ossoona's armor is equipped with Active Camouflage and recording equipment. One example of a Ossoona was an Sangheili named Isna 'Nosolee from the book Halo: The Flood. In Halo: CE, Ossoonas don’t have any shields. It is possible that the Sangheili seen in Another Day at the Beach is an Ossoona as he has an Energy Sword and Active Camouflage. ;Ascetics The Ascetics are a special group of Sangheili made to ensure stability and purity. The Ascetic armor has been made to inflict a psychological fear by the use of special elements in the armor, such as the two "tusks" protruding from the Helmet and bright, glowing orange eyes. They do not appear in the games apart from an armor permutation in Halo 3. ;Commando Commando is a Sangheili rank that was first observed during the Battle of Installation 04. It is a branch of the Special Warfare Group based upon pre-contact ground forces. Commando Sangheili possess hardened communication gear and up-link capable equipment that an ordinary elite wouldn't have access to. Their armor is streamlined for better maneuverability in close encounters. The armor is lightweight and advanced internal equipment increase the overall effectiveness of an individual Elite making them more deadly. Armor colors are the midnight black. ;Prison Guards Prison guards are only seen in Halo Wars: Genesis and appear to serve as the security in a Sangheili prison. One is seen to be knocked out by Ripa 'Moramee. ;Special Operations Officer Spec. Ops leaders of certain squads are the second highest Spec. Ops rank, and wear pitch black armor. ;[[Weapons Master|'''Weapons Master]] Weapons Masters are Sangheili engineers who maintain and improve equipment used by the Covenant. Heretic Rank Structure Heretic Leader - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: Sesa 'Refumee, the leader of the Heretics. The armor he wears is modified from standard combat harnesses, featuring body pieces with modified shapes and designs in shades of red, lack of helmet, and is upgraded with a Sangheili Ranger's thruster pack. This gave him a unique advantage in combat, but it was not enough for him to defeat the Arbiter, who slew him in the Battle of the Gas Mine. Prior to his death, he had come into contact with 343 Guilty Spark, who told him the true purpose of the Halo Rings. The Hierarchs sent the Arbiter to quell this heresy, and with Sesa 'Refumee's death, he did. 'Refumee is the only Heretic to dual-wield Plasma Rifles. Heretic Sangheili Major - Heretic Gold: Work as commanders of the Heretic Grunts and Heretic Sangheili Minors. They wear gold-colored Heretic armor, and are equipped with Covenant Carbines and Sentinel Beams. A select few wield Energy Swords. While not so skilled in the Energy Swords use as Sangheili Honor Guards, Councilors, Zealots or even Ultras, they are quite dangerous due to their crafty flanking maneuvering and teamwork with other Heretics. Heretic Sangheili Minor - Heretic Brown: Group commanders of the Heretic Grunts. They wear brown Heretic armor, and wield Covenant Carbines, and occasionally, Sentinel Beams. They are excellent shots, far superior to normal Sangheili Minors. They are also skilled Banshee pilots, and fly in pairs, supplementing their effectiveness. Trivia *The dialogue spoken by the Elites of Halo: Combat Evolved was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort! Wort! Wort!" is the reversed phrase, "Go! Go! Go!". With the IWHBYD Skull turned on in Halo 3, they will occasionally say their trademark, "Wort! Wort! Wort!" *Jason Jones at first wanted the Elites to have tails, but Shi Kai Wang talked him out of it by arguing that the Elites would look too animalistic, as opposed to being an intelligent race. An additional point was that when the Elites sit, the only place their tails could go was folded between their legs, creating a seriously awkward appearance.The Art of Halo, page 23 *Sangheilian culture is comparable to that of the ancient Spartans of Humanity's past. Rank is achieved by success, and much of their lives revolve around war. *In the original concept for Halo 3, Elites were going to have the ability to dual wield Energy Swords. This feature was dropped from the final game. *The Elites' overall composition and anatomy is probably inspired by the Predator and Aliens movies. They share the Aliens' head profile and a similar hand structure as well as the Predator's mandible framework and warrior society. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, an Elite is said to have green blood when it is clearly purple. Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 327 *They are, fittingly, the very first Covenant species the player encounters in the Halo games; when you make your way to the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn in Halo: Combat Evolved; the Trial of the Supreme Commander, in Halo 2; and in the opening cut scene of Halo 3. Both of the latter are filled by the Arbiter. *In the Halo 3: The Ultimate Guide magazine, the Elite Rangers were mistakenly called Jump Pack Jackals. in this scene from Two Betrayals.]] *There has been a running inconsistency in the franchise regarding when humans first encountered the Elites. According to Halo: The Fall of Reach, Elites had not been deployed to combat against the UNSC prior to the Battle of Reach when John-117 encountered one above Reach. However, this has been abandoned in newer sources, most of which depict Elites being active in the field for most of the Human-Covenant War. Finally, the project page for Halo: Reach confirms that Elites have been observed in the field since the First Battle of Harvest in 2525.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=enemies&cid=24611 Bungie.net - Halo: Reach: Enemies - Elite] *Shaking one's head in a snaking motion suggests that something "is okay." Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 145 *In Halo: Contact Harvest, the San 'Shyuum ordained the Sangheili to eradicate the Lekgolo race for "unauthorized contact" with Forerunner objects. At last, an Arbiter decided that they should "tame" the Lekgolo and forgive their sins. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Elites have two different types of helmet appearances. One is the classical shark-like helmet with the pointed cone at the peak of the helmet. The second is slightly different with a wide, crest-like curved upper piece on the helmet instead of the classical conical helmet. *Certain ranks of Elites, such as Ultra Elites, when wielding any weapon apart from an Energy Sword, will drop the weapon they are holding, let out a battle cry and pull out their own Energy Sword and charge at the player if the player has lowered the Elite's shield or got too close. In Halo 3: ODST, numerous dead Sangheili bodies are seen across New Mombasa, murdered by the Jiralhanae under the Prophet of Truth's orders. *In Halo 3, the Elites will sometimes refer to the Master Chief as "Reclaimer" instead of "Demon." They most likely learned of this title from 343 Guilty Spark. Every Elite starts at the Minor rank and has to work up to become an ultra or zealot. Voice Talents *Keith David - Thel 'Vadam (Arbiter) *Robert Davi - Rtas 'Vadum (Special Operations Commander) *David Scully - Sangheili (in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3) *Miguel Ferrer - Sesa 'Refumee (Heretic Leader) *Norm Woodel - Sangheili (in Halo 2) *Ronald Hippe - Sangheili (in Halo 3) *David Sobolov - Ripa 'Moramee (Arbiter), and Elites (in Halo Wars) Gallery Image:Shade.jpg|A Minor Sangheili fires at enemies with a Shade. Image:Goldlunge.jpg|A Zealot prepares to lunge. Image:Early Elite Study.jpg|An early Elite study. Image:Cryolab elites.jpg|A trio of Sangheili attacking the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Ossoona.jpg|An Elite multiplayer character model. Image:1208527543 Elites standard 2.jpg|A Sangheili with a Carbine. Image:1210794836 20338127-Medium1.jpg|A group of Sangheili lead by a Major Domo. Image:Elitevsflood.jpg|The different Sangheili helmet seen to the right. Image:Arbiter3.jpg|Thel 'Vadamee enters the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. Image:SangheiliCermArmor.png|Sangheili Honor Guards wearing a different type of Ceremonial armor. Image:RoaringSangheili.png|A Sangheili roaring after a Prophet was assassinated. Image:Reach Elite.jpg|A Sangheili, as seen in Halo: Reach. Image:Night_07.jpg|A Sangheili in Halo Reach, about to be assassinated. Image:ReachConcept EliteMinor.png|Halo: Reach concept art of a Sangheili Minor. Image:ReachConcept EliteOfficer.png|Halo: Reach concept art of a "Sangheili Officer." Image:Elite Comparisons.jpg|Different incarnations of the Sangheili in the Halo games. Halo: Reach iteration seen on far right. Sources Related Pages *Sangheili in the Games *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Dead Shielded Elite Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Covenant Species Category:Host Species Category:Living Organisms